1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device for a portable terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna device for improving antenna performance using at least one or more metal members installed in a portable terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and personal complex terminals have become necessities of current society due to the rapid development of electronic communication industries. Portable terminals have developed into an important means of information transmission, which are quickly changing the manner in which information is used and managed.
In this situation, functions have been gradually added to portable terminals, and portable terminals are characterized by their lightness, thinness, compactness, and smallness. Accordingly, it is becoming more and more difficult to mount a plurality of components in the limited space of a portable terminal when portable terminals are becoming light, thin, compact, and small. As is well known in the art, a portable terminal has an antenna for establishing communication services such as a telephone conversation service and an Internet service. In general, the larger the antenna, the better performance the portable terminal has. However, it is becoming more and more difficult to implement an antenna with a desired performance in a limited space. In addition, use of a metal member for mounting or implementing the components of a miniaturized terminal or for beautifying the appearance of the portable terminal is increasing. However, such use of a metal member results in degradation of antenna performance.